


Only Splendor for the Sight

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas Fluff, Dating, First Time, Florist Jensen, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, businessman jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Every year Jensen takes part in a holiday-themed charity auction, offering to decorate a Christmas tree for someone. This year Jared has the highest bid – but he's not the only winner.





	Only Splendor for the Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! ♥
> 
> Title taken from "Oh Christmas Tree".
> 
> [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) \- thank you for beta'ing the fic, for the amazing prompt, and the lovely banner! Love you!

The door to _The Yellow Rose_ opens with a chime, letting in a burst of cold air.

Danneel steps in, cheeks rosy and hair wind-swept, and sighs as the door falls shut again behind her. 

"Each year I look forward to winter, because like a dumbass I forget how much I hate the cold," she grouses.

Jensen laughs and finishes ringing up his customer, an elderly lady. "Goodbye, Mrs. Charles. Have a nice day."

"You, too, honey," the woman says, taking her flowers with a smile.

When she has left, the door falling shut with a twinkle of the bell, Jensen rests his elbows on the counter and regards Danneel. "What are you doing here? Did I forget about a lunch date… again?"

Danneel grins. "Not this time, babe," she says. "Just thought I'd drop by. I had a meeting with a client from hell and I need something to cheer me up. So, Mr. Florist, what kind of bouquet would you suggest that says 'I'm a kick-ass businesswoman who doesn't need a man in my life to buy me flowers because I can buy my own'?"

Jensen smirks. "I have some lovely looking thistles. Thorny, just like you."

"Oh, haha," Danneel says. "I'm happily single."

"Uh-uh," Jensen says, giving Danneel a pointed look.

"Well, you're not doing any better than I am, are you?"

Jensen shrugs. "No. But I'm not in denial. I'll freely admit I _want_ a relationship," he says and sighs. "Especially now. I love the season, but knowing I have no one to spend the holidays with _sucks_."

Danneel touches his arm. "At least we have each other, amazing friends and family," she says. "But mostly each other. You have the best friend in the world, remember?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and leans across the counter and kisses Danneel quickly. "I'll put together a beautiful bouquet for you, Danni."

"Speaking of putting things together," Danneel says. "Are you done with your design for your tree for the auction yet?"

Jensen nods. "I did a mock-up tree this weekend and I took pictures already," he says. He pulls out his phone and opens the first image of a small decorated tree and hands his phone to Danneel to show her.

The auction is an annual charity event put on by a group of small, local businesses that Jensen has been taking part in for the past three years. They auction off holiday-themed items and favors, with all proceeds going to the Children's Hospital. The little bakery down the street offers a Christmas cookie workshop; Jensen – just like a few other florists and small stores in the area – lends his services to decorate someone's tree; Danneel, who's an event planner, organizes and runs a holiday party for some lucky donor; and a couple of restaurants from the area auction off Christmas dinners they deliver to the winners on Christmas Eve. It's a cause that's near and dear to Jensen – just three years ago his little niece was born and she spent the first few weeks of her life in the hospital. When he heard about the auction that year, he signed up immediately and then talked Danneel and Misha, who owns the bakery down the street, into joining as well.

"It's gorgeous, Jen," Danneel says, looking up from the phone, and Jensen smiles. 

"Gorgeous enough that someone will be willing to pay a gross amount of money on a tree like that?" he jokes. 

"Yeah. Maybe add a photo with you in it – if they see your face, you might get twice the gross amount of money."

"Hey, I'm not for sale. Just my talent," Jensen says, wiggling his fingers. "And be nice, or I won't come and do your tree for free this year."

Danneel rolls her eyes. "As if you'd ever deny your bestest friend in the world that kind of favor," she jokes, but they both know she's right. The fact that Danneel always plies him with eggnog and Christmas cookies while they get her tree all set up is an added incentive.

*

The auction takes place at one of the restaurants this year. Jensen helps set everything up Saturday afternoon and then rushes home to shower and get dressed. By the time he makes it back to the restaurant, the first people are already starting to arrive and Jensen quickly finds the table with his tree.

The restaurants and bakeries are offering food samples, the mini trees are all on display, and there are plenty of free drinks – which, according to Danneel, is key to any charity event.

Jensen can't help but feel a bit nervous – people have been quite generous in past years, and so far people have been interested in his designs, but he still worries a little that this is the year nobody will bid on his tree. 

But as the evening progresses, a few people stop by his table to ask for specifics, complimenting his tree, asking about color schemes and ornaments and sizes. There's one guy who Jensen can't help but notice – a beautiful, tall man who looked only a few years older than Jensen, with tousled brown hair and dressed extremely well. He came to look at the tree and flip through the small binder with photos of past trees Jensen has done, and Jensen thinks he might be interested in the tree. He hadn't said anything, hadn't asked any questions, but he'd smiled at Jensen – a small, dimpled smile that made Jensen's heart speed up – and he can't help but hope the guy will bid on him, just so he can see him again.

After people are given some time to mingle and sample the food and take a look around, Danneel steps up onto the small stage and taps the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Danneel, and I'll be running the auction this year. But first of all, let me just say a quick thank you to everyone for showing up," she says. "Now, let's raise some money, shall we?"

The restaurants go first and, as every year, the dinners they offer are quite popular. Jensen watches as the bidding starts, more and more people dropping out as the prices rise.

When it's finally his time, Jensen finds himself standing up a little straighter.

"Now, on to the first tree, item number eleven," Danneel says. "This one has been decorated by the lovely, talented Jensen Ackles, owner of _The Yellow Rose_ and florist extraordinaire."

She waves her hand in his direction and Jensen squirms as heads turn toward him.

"He'll be using ornaments and decorations provided by _Home Harmony_ – which, in case you're not familiar with it, is a wonderful little store downtown which you should all check out," Danneel continues. "Bidding starts at one-fifty."

Jensen skims the crowd, a few hands – much to his relief – going up, and he has to bite back a silly little smile when one of those belongs to the hot guy he's been checking out.

*

The number of people bidding on Jensen's tree dwindles quickly as the price spikes up to five-hundred dollars. By one-thousand – and Jesus, someone is willing to pay _one-thousand bucks_ for Jensen to decorate their tree – the only two people still bidding are the hot guy and a woman in her late forties with bleached blond hair and bright red lipstick, her companion who Jensen assumes is her husband looking quite sour as she keeps raising her hand.

"And we have fifteen-hundred for Jensen's lovely tree," Danneel says, glancing expectantly at the tall guy. "Going once--"

"Five-thousand," the guy calls out, hand going up into the air, and Jensen _gapes_. Danneel looks just as stunned, but she recovers quickly.

"Okay. Five-thousand dollars for Jensen's tree going once. Going twice," Danneel says and pauses, a wide smile forming on her lips. "And sold for five grand."

*

"What's his name?" Jensen asks, speaking quietly.

Danneel gives him a small grin. "You mean tall, dark and handsome?" she asks. 

"You know I do," Jensen replies, and he can't help but mirror Danneel's grin, feeling a little giddy that the guy won his tree. He tries not to – it's a charity auction and he would have been happy with whoever bid on his tree. But the fact that the guy is incredibly good looking makes Jensen feel more excited about going to a stranger's house to decorate a tree than he has in past years.

"He's just your type, isn't he?" Danneel teases. "His name is Jared Padalecki. I think his family is pretty well known? And, I assume, if he spends that much on getting his tree decorated, he must be loaded. You better snag that man up, Jen."

Jensen flushes a little. "He did it for charity," he reminds Danneel. "But five k. That's a lot."

"Hmmm. I wonder if it's just the tree he's interested in," Danneel muses, "Or the hot, young piece of ass that is going to be decorating his tree."

"Danneel!" Jensen grumbles. "Shut up. He's not even that much older than I am… is he?"

Danneel cackles. "Oh babe," she says. "I'm just teasing. Except, have you seen the guy? I'm also kinda _hoping_ he wants more than just your decoration skills."

A man milling around nearby glances at them, a frown on his face, and Jensen drags Danneel away. "Danneel," he hisses.

"Oh whatever. If that dude has a problem with gay sex, he can go suck it."

"Yeah, I think the problem was that he's really _not_ interested in sucking anything," Jensen points out, and Danneel laughs.

"Well, hopefully Jared Padalecki is," she says and winks at him.

*

Jensen meets up with Jared Padalecki at Home Harmony a couple days later to pick out tree decorations. They've texted – after Danneel gave Jensen Jared's number with a smirk – but it's been very brief and to the point. Jensen tries very hard not to anticipate meeting Jared, to remember this is just a charity thing and nothing more.

But then they meet up outside the store and shake hands, and when Jensen says, "Good to meet you, Mr. Padalecki," Jared ducks his head and replies with, "Oh, no. Just Jared, please." 

And there's something about the way he looks, towering over Jensen and so gorgeous, yet oddly shy, that Jensen's heart skips a beat.

"Jensen," he manages, and Jared's smile in return is beautiful.

*

"You take your pick. Whatever you think works," Jared says when Jensen holds up the umpteenth ornament in the store for his approval.

"It's _your_ tree," Jensen points out.

Jared gives him a little smile. "And I bid on your tree for a reason. I liked the way it looks, so just… do your thing."

Jensen gives Jared a speculative look. Working as a florist has taught him a lot – mainly that, in the end, everyone kind of has an idea of what they want and they just want Jensen to read their minds and get it right. He enjoys the process, he just wishes people were more upfront.

"Okay. At least pick a color scheme," Jensen says.

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, and Jensen tries very hard not to stare. "I don't know," he says. "I like subtle. Nothing… flashy."

"Okay," Jensen says and nods. He takes a few steps down the aisle and picks up an ornament, a metal star that's painted in a matte red and white pattern. "What about these? Festive, but tasteful?"

"I like those," Jared says, and Jensen smiles.

"Yeah?" he asks, just to be sure.

Jared's smile gets a little wider, genuine. "Jensen, really. Anything you think is good, I'm happy with. I trust you."

"You don't know me," Jensen points out.

"Well," Jared replies. "I have a really good feeling about this. About you."

"Hmm," Jensen hums and tries not to read too much into it. Jared isn't flirting with him, no matter how much Jensen might want him to.

*

Jared lives thirty minutes outside of the city.

Driving up there, Jensen imagines all kinds of things about his place – obviously if someone has that much money to spare on a tree, even if it's for charity, he must be loaded – but when he finally stops in front of Jared's gate and looks down the long driveway, the house that greets him is even grander than he imagined. Like an old, magnificent manor from a fairy tale.

He almost expects a butler to greet him. But it's Jared instead who opens the door for him, dressed in slacks and a dark button-down.

"Jensen," he says, his tone soft and warm, and he reaches out, brushing a hand down Jensen's arm. "It's so good to see you again. Did you get here alright?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, a little flustered. He knew Jared was rich, but seeing his home makes all his hopes start to dwindle. Jared is probably way out of his league and Jensen is just the hired help who is there to decorate a tree. 

Jensen clears his throat, putting on a hopefully sincere-looking smile. "I have a few boxes of decorations in the trunk."

"Right, let me help with those."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Jensen quickly says, but Jared's smile doesn't waver.

"Let me help, Jensen," he insists, and Jensen finally nods.

They carry the two boxes Jensen brought into the house and Jensen falters a little when he sees the huge tree in the – also huge – hall. It's a good fifteen feet tall, framed by stairs on each side leading up to the second floor of the house.

"Uh… is that the tree?" he asks, because there's no way he brought enough decoration for a tree that size and his offer was only for a tree about half that size, anyway. Not that he'd tell Jared that – but he definitely needs more supplies if he is supposed to decorate this tree.

"No! No," Jared quickly says, shaking his head. "That's just… well, actually, I wanted to ask you about that."

"About what?" Jensen says.

He watches Jared's cheeks go a little pink – and damn if that's not endearing. 

"Let's go into the living room and talk," Jared suggests. He nods towards a wide, wooden door and Jensen follows him. The living room is big and beautiful and there's a tree sitting in the corner.

"Okay, so this is the tree," Jared says, putting the box he's been carrying down onto the coffee table. 

"It's a beautiful room," Jensen compliments. "A beautiful house, really, from what I've seen."

"Kinda big," Jared mumbles and gives an awkward shrug. "I just like having a lot of space."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I guess," Jared agrees and rolls his lower lip between his teeth. Jensen swallows thickly – it seems to be a thing Jared does and he shouldn't think anything of it. Shouldn't let it drive him so damn crazy, but it's hard not to focus on Jared's mouth when he does that, hard not think about how much Jensen would like to kiss him.

"So, the tree in the hall," Jared says, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the door. "I was wondering if you'd decorate that one too?"

"Oh," Jensen says, not sure what to say. The tree is big and it would take some time, and Jensen has a business to run. On the other hand, he'd get to spend more time with Jared.

"I'll donate more. Twice as much as I offered for the other tree," Jared adds, a little hastily. "Or I can pay you."

Jensen rolls his lower lip between his teeth, letting it pop out again. He's kinda busy, but looking at Jared he finds it hard to say no. So he nods before he can give it much more thought and talk himself out of it. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he agrees. "And donating will be fine."

"Great," Jared says, smiling widely.

*

Jared insists that he help Jensen with the lights. "My height's gotta be good for something," he says.

"Oh, I'm sure it's good for lots of things," Jensen replies, and instantly regrets it, flushing. Jared just grins in reply though.

"Well, for a few things, at least," he says, voice a little lower.

They work together, starting at the top and winding the strings of lights around the tree all the way to the bottom. 

"Thanks," Jensen says when they're done.

"No problem. So, what's next?" Jared asks, looking at the boxes Jensen brought.

"Oh no," Jensen says. "You're paying to have me do this. You don't have to help."

"I don't mind," Jared says, sounding so sincere.

"Jared, really. I'll do this," Jensen insists.

"Okay," Jared says, ducking his head. "Well, how about I make us drinks and a snack then? Unless you want to be on your own? Do you?"

Jensen's never really been a fan of people hovering, watching his every move over his shoulder and making comments. But he smiles at Jared anyway. "Stay," he says.

He thinks he'll gladly take Jared's hovering and comments if it means getting to spend some more time with him.

*

Jensen comes back on Sunday, his day off, with more boxes of decorations for the big tree.

Jared, once again, stays to help. He insists on holding the ladder, keeping an eye on him while Jensen puts the first decorations around the top part of the tree. Jensen tries hard not to blush and get flustered, knowing Jared must have a perfect view of his butt the whole time.

He probably doesn't even care, he tells himself, but he still feels a little nervous, more clumsy than usual.

"So, uh, don't you have a job?" Jensen asks when he steps off the ladder. "I mean, just… you don't have to stick around. I'm sure you're busy. Don't worry – I won't touch or steal anything."

Jared gives him a funny look. "I know you wouldn't, Jensen," he says. "And it's Sunday."

"Oh, right," Jensen says. "I, uh, forgot for a second."

Jared grins. "You're cute when you look embarrassed."

"Shut up," Jensen mumbles. "What do you do anyway? Must be impressive if you can afford a place like this."

"Kinda showy, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Jensen says. "Dude, if I could afford a place like this, I would, too. It's a beautiful house."

"Thanks, Jensen," Jared says and goes to sit down on the bottom steps of the left side of the stairs. "I'm a programmer. I have my own company."

"Cool," Jensen says and then laughs softly. "I'm not very tech savvy, sorry."

"Well, I'm not really good with flowers and decorating," Jared offers. "Guess that means we complement each other, huh?"

"I guess," Jensen agrees, smiling.

*

"Wait," Jared says when Jensen starts climbing the ladder again, the last box of baubles in his hand.

"I'm okay, Jared."

"Well, wait anyway," Jared admonishes teasingly, and wraps his hands around the ladder. "Now, go. Can't let someone as pretty as you get hurt."

"Jared," Jensen says, face growing hot. He climbs up the last few steps and starts hanging the ornaments, once again trying to ignore Jared's presence behind him.

When he's finished, he looks at the tree. "What do you think? How does it look?"

Jared makes a sound and Jensen looks down at him, finding Jared staring right up at him. 

"Oh, right. The tree," Jared says. "The tree looks great."

Jensen flushes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. The tree and everything else."

"Okay," Jensen says and smiles. "Good. I mean… thank you."

Jared gives him a wide grin and Jensen returns it and carefully starts climbing back down. 

"You really like it?" he asks.

"Yeah, I do," Jared says, brushing his hand against Jensen's arm. "Thank you. It's so much better than the tree last year."

"What was wrong with that?"

"It was really flashy and gaudy. Embarrassingly so," Jared says. "I throw a Christmas party for my clients every year and I'm pretty sure I looked like a douche."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"You could barely see any green," Jared says, and Jensen laughs.

"Well, I hope your clients like this tree."

"They'll love it. And it's not really for them, anyway. I like… well, I like coming home and having the tree be the first thing I see. It's nice… homey," Jared explains. "So, really, Jensen, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Jensen says, and feels a pang of regret, knowing this job is over and this is them saying goodbye. He wishes he had a reason to come back, something to say to Jared to see him again. But he can't think of a damn thing, other than straight up asking Jared out and Jensen has never been good at taking the first step.

Back in his car, Jensen sighs and already regrets not being brave enough to put himself out there. "You're an idiot," he mumbles, and sighs again, before starting his car.

*

"There's someone here to see you," Katie, Jensen's employee, says, sticking her head into the back where Jensen keeps more plants.

Jensen stops watering the potted plants and nods. "I'll be right out," he says. He wipes his hands on his jeans, making sure they're dry, and then steps out into the front room.

Only to stop when he finds Jared hovering by the roses. He's wearing a suit and dark coat, hair brushed back.

"Jared?"

Jared turns around, a wide smile on his face. "Jensen. Hi."

"Hi," Jensen replies. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm… looking for flowers," Jared says, looking a little flushed. "Yeah. Flowers."

"Oh. Okay," Jensen says. "What kind?"

"What kind do you like?" Jared asks, looking around the small store.

Jensen smiles. "Well, it depends on the occasion." 

"Right." 

"So? What's the occasion?" Jensen presses.

"Hmmm?" 

"For the flowers, Jared?" Jensen gives Jared another smile, a little unsure now. Jared hesitates for a moment, then sighs.

"I don't really need any," he admits sheepishly, shrugging. 

"Oh." 

"I… remember the holiday party I mentioned?" Jared asks and steps closer to the counter, to where Jensen is still hovering. 

"Yes," Jensen says. "What about it? You need more help with something?" 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come," Jared says and Jensen thinks it looks a bit like he takes a deliberate breath, steeling himself. "As my date." 

"Your…" Jensen starts and stops. At the other side of the store, Katie clears her throat and Jensen hadn't even noticed her until now. He shoots her a glare. "Katie, don't you have something to do in the back?"

"Sure thing, boss," Katie says sweetly. 

Jensen waits until she's gone, the door swinging shut behind her. "So, uh, a date?" he asks Jared.

"Yeah. If you want to. I mean, I'll be honest, they're not the greatest. I kinda hate these parties," Jared admits. "It's a work function, really. I just… think I'd like it a lot more if you were there. God, I'm not really selling this to you, am I?" 

Jensen gives Jared a smile, his heart beating a little faster. "I'd love to come," he says.

*

That Saturday, Jensen is rifling through his closet and maybe kind of freaking out about the party. It's been too long since he's been on a date and he's not one for fancy parties either. Usually, he's the one arranging the flowers for them, not one of the guests, and he's unsure about what to wear and what Jared's intentions really are.

"It's a date, babe. He used the word, so what else could it be?" Danneel asks, sitting on his bed, watching Jensen pull out shirts.

"I don't know," Jensen says, holding up a white button-up that Danneel shakes her head at. "It's a date to a party he doesn't even enjoy."

"Hmm… so he's not very suave."

Jensen laughs a little. "He's really not. But god, Danneel, I like him so much."

"So what's the problem?" Danneel asks.

"I don't want to read too much into this and then end up disappointed," Jensen admits, shoulders slumping.

"So, don't expect too much. Go, have fun, spend some time with him and then see where it goes," Danneel says. "And wear the dark pair of jeans you bought last month, so he won't be able to look at anything but your ass all night."

"Jeans. It's a fancy party."

"It's a _holiday_ party. And if Jared doesn't like how stuffy it is, go with something that's a little different – he'll probably like that," Danneel says. "And they're black, so they'll look nice. Paired with a button-down and blazer, it'll work. He'll be eating out of your hand before the night is over."

"You think?" Jensen asks.

Danneel grins at him.

"Yes. And I kind of hate you for finding a date a couple of weeks before Christmas," she says. "It was supposed to be our thing – two grumpy, lonely bachelors on Christmas, while everyone around us is all happy and in love."

*

Dusk is falling as Jensen pulls into the long driveway to Jared's house, which looks beautiful with strings of lights in the bushes and trees.

The party won't start for another couple of hours, but Jared asked if he wanted to come a bit early. Jensen didn't question it – getting to spend more time with Jared, quality time before other people arrive, isn't something he'd ever say no to. There'll probably be some last minute things that need to be taken care of, but Jensen doesn't mind helping Jared out.

Getting out of the car and walking up the handful of stairs to the front door, Jensen feels a little out of place. He thinks for sure that a butler will open the door this time when he rings the bell, but it's still just Jared who greets him. His hair is combed back more neatly than usual and he's wearing a dark blue suit and white button-down, smiling at him.

"Hey Jensen," he says, and gives him a not so subtle once-over.

"Danneel picked the outfit," Jensen says, fidgeting a little. "But I brought a pair of slacks, in case this is too casual. Is it?"

Jared shakes his head. "You look beautiful," he murmurs and leans down, kissing Jensen's cheek. Jensen isn't sure if it's just his imagination, but he thinks Jared lingers, lips brushing against Jensen's skin, just for a moment too long. "Come on in; it's freezing outside."

Jensen nods and lets Jared usher him inside, a hand on the small of his back. Jensen's eyes go a little wide as he takes in the entrance hall. Thick fir garlands with red bows are wrapped around the banisters, and fat pillar candles on wooden stands are placed around the room. There are a few people bustling around, putting up more decorations.

Jared takes his hand in his. "Let me show you the other room," he says and leads them to heavy, wooden French doors. Jensen hasn't been in this room before – it's huge, with a row of big windows overlooking the backyard. There's a big tree in one corner, the room tastefully decorated and a buffet set up on one side.

"It looks great," Jensen says, glancing at the tree, classically decorated with red baubles and lights. "I didn't know you had another tree."

Jared shrugs. "I didn't want to waste your time on this one," he says. "I only ever use this room for parties like this, so I really just needed the tree for tonight."

"I like it, anyway," Jensen says. "So, uh, anything that still needs to be done before the guests start arriving? I can help."

" _You're_ a guest, Jensen. You're not here to do anything," Jared says. "Though maybe there's one favor I wanna ask."

"Sure," Jensen says and nods. "What do you need?"

"Help me pick a tie?" Jared asks. "Something a bit more festive maybe? I have a few, but I usually wear pretty muted colors, so I'm really not sure about them."

Jensen's smile softens. "I can do that," he agrees.

*

"We're not even half an hour into the date and I'm already in your bedroom," Jensen jokes, trying and failing not to look at the big, four-poster bed.

Jared gives him a small grin. "Not in the way I want you to be," he says and Jensen flushes.

"Show me the ties, Mr. Padalecki," he says with mock sternness, and Jared's grin only gets wider.

He leads Jensen over to a dresser, where he's laid out five ties. "I was talked into buying half of these," Jared admits. "What do you think?"

Jensen peruses the options for a moment, lets his fingers trail over the fabrics before picking a deep red one. "This one," he says, holding it up. 

"Okay. Thank you, Jen," Jared says, and when he reaches for the tie, Jensen shuffles closer.

"Let me," he murmurs, and meets Jared's eyes.

Jared nods.

Jensen is standing so close to Jared now, he can feel the heat of his body, smell the scent of his aftershave. It's hard for his body not to react, not to _want_. There's something about Jared that he's so inexplicably drawn to, in a way he rarely ever is. 

Carefully, he starts tying Jared's tie, his touches lingering a little more than necessary, just to drag the moment out, to be this close to Jared for a little while longer. He tightens the knot just right, tugs the collar of Jared's shirt into place and smoothes the lapels of his suit jacket out.

"There you go," he says quietly and tips his head back, looking up at Jared, who is staring down at him.

"Thank you," Jared says, his voice quiet. "Jen?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Jared says, and Jensen has to suppress a shudder. "Can I?"

"Please," Jensen breathes out, and the word has barely left his lips when Jared leans down and covers Jensen's mouth with his.

It's a soft kiss at first, mouths slotting together and Jared draws back just barely after a few seconds before going back in, kissing Jensen again a little more insistently. His hands fall to Jensen's hips, and Jensen makes the quietest noise against Jared's lips, sliding his own arms around Jared's neck.

The kiss turns deeper. Jared swipes his tongue over Jensen's lips, and Jensen parts them, presses even closer to Jared.

He's half-hard in his jeans by the time they break apart, his breathing ragged. 

"We should stop," he says, even though he wants nothing more than to keep going. To drag Jared to his bed and let him do whatever he wants to him.

Jared hums, his hands sliding back from Jensen's hips to the swell of his ass. "Or we could keep going," he suggests.

Jensen gives a short, breathless laugh. "I don't put out that easily. Not before we even have our first date," he admonishes teasingly. "And your guests will start showing up in an hour or so."

Jared sighs. "You're right," he says. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push."

Jensen gets up onto his toes and presses his lips back to Jared's in a soft, chaste kiss. "You have nothing to apologize for," he says.

*

Jared was absolutely right when he said the party would be stuffy.

Jensen runs in completely different circles – his idea of a good party is loud music, cheap beer, and friends. Tonight, none of those three things are present. Jensen doesn't hold it against Jared – he knows tonight isn't about having fun, it's about work. 

Jared doesn't seem to be close to any of the guests, but Jensen knows they're the 'Who's Who' of New Haven. Hell, even the mayor shows up. Everyone is dressed extremely nicely, there's fancy food and champagne, and a freaking string quartet is playing Christmas songs.

And Jensen should hate it. But he doesn't mind, even if he feels like he must stand out like a sore thumb. But he's an outsider getting a glimpse into a life he's usually not rewarded and it's interesting to watch everyone, to listen in on conversations. And it's nice spending the evening by Jared's side, the small touches and looks they share feeling like a secret nobody else there is privy to. Jensen is the only one who knows how much Jared hates this, how he's doing this to schmooze and maintain connections.

One of the few people Jared seems to be comfortable around is Jeffrey Dean Morgan, New Haven's mayor – and Jensen feels a surge of relief at that, because he'd hate to have to find someone else to vote for in the future if the man had turned out to be a dick.

"Do you know how to dance?" Jared asks when they break away from a small group of people discussing, much to Jensen's amusement, the latest gossip from the country club.

Jensen glances at the center of the room, where people are waltzing. "Kinda," he says. "You want to risk it?"

"With you? Yeah," Jared says and takes his hand, leading him further into the room. 

"You mind if I lead?" Jared murmurs, and Jensen gives him a wide smile.

"Not at all," he says, his tone a little suggestive, and Jared laughs. It's the most relaxed Jensen has seen him all night and he feels a flare of pride at it.

*

"Thank god," Jared groans when the last guest has left. He winds his arms around Jensen's waist, the gesture feeling so natural, so familiar already that it makes Jensen's heart flutter.

"That wasn't too bad," he says.

"It was a hundred times less torturous than usual because of you," Jared replies with a smile and rests his forehead against Jensen's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jensen says. "So, do we need to clean up a little?"

Jared snorts. "You don't need to do a damn thing. You're a guest, remember?" he says. "And the catering people will take care of things."

"Okay," Jensen agrees easily, relieved because he's been on his feet for hours and has had a bit to drink. "Jared?"

"Hmmm?"

"I had a few glasses of champagne," Jensen starts.

"I know, sweetheart, I was there," Jared replies, and the term of endearment makes Jensen smile. "Could barely take my eyes off you all night."

The last part is spoken quietly, like Jared is sharing a secret with him, and Jensen can't help cupping his face and leaning up for a small kiss.

"I shouldn't be driving," he admits quietly. "And it's really late, so I should either call a cab or, well, you know, stay the night. If you want me to."

Jared makes a small noise. "You want to?" he asks.

"I really do," Jensen says.

*

Upstairs, Jared pushes Jensen against the door, and Jensen's arms come up around Jared's neck as their lips meet. They make out against the door, Jared's weight pressing him back against it.

After a while, Jensen decides to go all in, the slight buzz of the champagne making him feel bold. He slips one hand down between their bodies and goes for Jared's fly.

"Thought you weren't that kinda guy?" Jared mumbles, drawing back a little as Jensen undoes the button.

"I said not before the first date. We had our first date," Jensen says and slides his hands back around Jared, grabbing his ass and pulling him against him. He can feel Jared, feel the outline of his dick pressing against him. "Wanna suck you off."

"Fuck," Jared gasps, and Jensen grins.

"That a yes?"

"If you're sure?"

Jensen kisses Jared again, then nudges him back towards the bed. "Want you naked."

Jared's eyes go a little wide before he lets out a small laugh and nods. He starts undressing, slowly, teasingly, and Jensen knows he's joking around, but it's hard not to be totally in awe of him. Jared is beautiful. Jensen knew he was in good shape – the suits Jared wears show off his figure perfectly. But he had no idea Jared was so ripped, and without his suit Jared looks a little less serious, less somber – and more like a walking wet dream from the cover of some filthy magazine. Tan and buff and big. God, he's _big_. Jensen wants to suck him off now even more than before, wants to feel the weight of Jared in his mouth, his lips stretched wide around him.

He pushes Jared back onto the mattress and Jared grins as he tumbles down and Jensen crawls onto his lap. "You're still dressed," Jared points out.

"Maybe I like it that way," Jensen murmurs and leans down to kiss Jared. He starts off slow, teasing, grinning against Jared's mouth when Jared starts tugging at his shirt. 

"Okay," he concedes, sitting back to undo his button-down and let it slide off his shoulders.

"God," Jared murmurs, looking at Jensen, eyes roaming his body. "You're so beautiful. So _pretty_."

Jensen flushes. "You don't have to sweet-talk me, Mr. Padalecki."

"I'm not," Jared says. He cups Jensen's face and draws him back down into a kiss. "Just being honest."

They make out for a while. Jared can't seem to keep his hands still, sliding them up and down Jensen's naked back, palming his ass, his hips, his sides. Jensen is the one to finally take things further. Detaching from Jared's lips, he presses kisses down Jared's jaw, nips at Jared's neck, brushes his mouth over his shoulder, his pecs. He shifts them until he ends up lying between Jared's spread legs, before he continues his exploration, letting his lips travel over more naked, hot skin.

Jensen stops to swirl his tongue over Jared's right nipple, grazing his teeth against the hard bud. The low moan he draws from Jared makes want course through him, and he repeats the action until Jared shifts impatiently under him, pressing his hips up, the hard line of his cock nudging against Jensen's stomach.

"Please, baby," Jared murmurs, carding his fingers through Jensen's hair, applying gentle pressure. Jensen lets himself be guided further down. He leaves a wet trail of kisses down Jared's stomach, hands smoothing down Jared's sides, feeling the way his waist narrows, the cut of his hips. Under his mouth, the muscles of Jared's belly move, tremble, as Jensen kisses the skin just next to where Jared's cock is resting against his stomach. Jensen noses against it, smiling when Jared makes a helpless noise. He smells musky yet clean, and up close he seems even bigger, thicker, and Jensen's already in freaking love.

He shifts a little lower, takes Jared by the hips to hold him still, and then licks a broad stripe up Jared's cock. He stops at the tip, lets go of Jared with one hand so he can wrap it around the base of his cock. Jensen rocks his own hips down into the mattress, his dick painfully hard already, as he slowly suckles on the head of Jared's cock, opening his mouth around him.

"Oh holy shit," Jared groans. His hips twitch, but he doesn't thrust up, and Jensen rubs a thumb soothingly over his hip bone and hums. He lowers his head, lets Jared slide in inch by inch. The taste of Jared, the weight of him, the way Jensen's lips feel stretched wide around his girth – it all makes Jensen's stomach flip and he moans around Jared.

"Oh my god," Jared mumbles, whimpering when Jensen takes him in even deeper, lets him brush up against the back of his throat. "Your mouth. Fuck, your mouth, babe."

Jensen tries to smile around Jared's cock. He pulls back up, hand stroking Jared at the same time. His tongue teases the gland at the underside of Jared's dick, twirls around the head, follows the line of his slit, before he takes Jared back in. He sets an easy rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as he jerks Jared off with his hand. Jared keeps up a constant string of low murmured words and broken moans, fingers twisting in Jensen's hair restlessly. 

Jensen takes his time, letting himself get used to the sheer size of Jared, the feel of him in his mouth. Jared doesn't seem to mind. He lets Jensen set the pace, and Jensen appreciates that he's trying to keep still. He's not sure how – he can barely stop himself from rutting down into the mattress, so turned on just from having Jared under him and in his mouth. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jensen finally goes further, doesn't stop when Jared nudges against the back of his mouth. The noise Jared makes alone, needy and choked-off, the way he goes rigid as Jensen sucks him down is worth it. Jared's dick slides in, hitting the back of his throat and cutting off his air. Jensen doesn't stop until his nose brushes Jared's pubic hair, his eyes watering and throat fluttering helplessly around Jared.

Jared's string of words has narrowed down to just a jumble of _Jensen_ and _ohs_. 

It doesn't take long after that. Jensen pulls back up and then goes back down once, twice more, letting Jared slide in as deep as he can, and then he feels Jared let go completely.

"Babe. 'm coming," Jared warns, and Jensen pulls up until the tip of Jared's cock is resting on his tongue, sucks on it and strokes Jared through it as he comes in his mouth, hot and slightly bitter.

"Christ," Jared pants, as Jensen licks him clean. Jensen kisses his cock and then crawls up Jared's body. Jared is trembling, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, and Jensen makes a whimpering noise and crashes his mouth against Jared's in a needy kiss. He's so hard, so close to coming, and he rocks down against Jared helplessly.

"Let me," Jared murmurs. "Let me."

He worms his hands between them, undoes Jensen's jeans and they tug Jensen's pants and underwear down to his thighs together hurriedly. Jared grabs Jensen's ass, squeezing the flesh as he pulls Jensen down against him. 

"Yeah," Jensen hisses, cock dragging against Jared's own, spent one, sliding over the hot, smooth skin of Jared's belly. 

"You want--" Jared starts, but Jensen cuts him off.

"Like this," he says, breathless, and kisses Jared again. Jared shifts under him, moves with him, and his hands knead his cheeks, fingers pressing between them just so and Jensen's rhythm falters, heat settling in his stomach. 

"Please," he murmurs against Jared's lips. Jared is either a mind-reader or goddamn perfect, because he lets two fingers press further between Jensen's cheeks, sharp want coursing through Jensen's body. Jared nudges against his hole, rubbing over it, and Jensen tumbles over the edge so fast, so suddenly that the pleasure rippling through him makes him cry out.

Dazed and spent, Jensen nuzzles Jared's neck a couple of minutes later and shifts on top of him. "Too heavy," he murmurs.

Jared tightens his arms around him, holding him, and smoothes his thumb up and down the side of Jensen's ass. "You're fine," he hushes. "Stay. Just a bit longer."

Jensen smiles and nods.

*

"Hmmm," Jensen hums and blinks tiredly, the smell of coffee rousing him from his sleep.

"What's that?" he slurs as Jared puts a tray down.

"Breakfast," Jared says and kneels on the mattress, ducking down to kiss Jensen. "Good morning."

"Morning," Jensen returns, lips tugging up into a smile. He stretches as Jared gets under the comforter and settles against the headboard. With a yawn, Jensen pulls himself up as Jared picks up the tray and sets it down over his lap. 

Jensen looks down at the spread Jared has apparently prepared as he settles against Jared's side. There's cut-up fruit, yoghurt, bagels, a plate with bacon and eggs, coffee and juice. "You know how to treat a guy the morning after, huh?" Jensen teases and gives a small yawn.

Jared slides his arm around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head. "Just this one," he says quietly, and Jensen ducks his head to hide his smile.

"Coffee," he says, untangling his arms from the sheets to grab the mug closest to him. Jared apparently remembers how he likes his coffee from the few times Jensen had one here while decorating the trees, and Jensen sighs in bliss as he takes the first sip. 

"Good?"

Jensen turns his head and smiles at Jared, really taking him in now – the hair that's still messy from sleep, the dark shadow of stubble down his jaw. "Perfect," he murmurs, not talking about the coffee at all as he noses Jared's jaw and presses a soft kiss there, just to feel the the stubble against his mouth.

"I wasn't sure what you like for breakfast," Jared says. 

Jensen pulls back a little to grin at him. "Well, I'd say you covered all the basics and then some," he says. "This is great, Jared."

Jared's smile in return is wide and yet soft, fond, and Jensen can't help but steal another kiss before he focuses on the food. 

They don't talk a lot at first, other than Jensen mentioning a few times how good everything is. Once Jensen's initial hunger is sated, he takes a sip of the orange juice and then clears his throat. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jared says, popping a piece of mango into his mouth.

"If you hate those parties so much, why do you host one?" Jensen asks.

Jared shifts, sighing. "'s just part of the job."

"You have an IT company," Jensen says. "That's not… well, no offense, but the kind of people who I expect to host parties like last night are, uh, different. You know, like, high society and fancy lawyers and politicians."

"The kind of people who attended?"

"I guess, yeah. But you? Not so much," Jensen says and rolls his lower lip between his teeth. "You don't really look like an IT guy either."

"IT guy," Jared echoes with a small grin. "My business is probably not the way you picture things, I guess. It's pretty big."

"Obviously," Jensen says with a small smile, vaguely waving his hand around the big room.

"Yeah. So, there are certain expectations, especially with the kind of clients we have. We develop software for some pretty big names, Jen. And yeah, I guess I could get away with being a nerdy guy in jeans and t-shirts, if I was… well, not me," Jared explains. "It's not just my job. It's my name. People know my family, so they hear my name and expect certain things. Doesn't matter that I fled Texas as soon as I could.”

"Texas?" Jensen asks and smiles a little "Me, too."

"Yeah? How’d you end up here?"

"My brother moved out here with his girlfriend, now wife. I visited them a few times and just fell in love with the place," Jensen explains. "And I always wanted to see more than just Texas. Figured New Haven was a good start and then I just stayed."

"I'm glad you did," Jared murmurs.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and stretches his legs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. You were talking about your family."

"'s okay. I don't really enjoy talking about them anyway. They're not the easiest people in the world. My dad's a lawyer and he had some really high profile cases, so I kind of grew up in the spotlight," Jared says with a sigh. "I just wanted to get away from that. It's probably why I keep to myself so much – 'cause I'm not the person people want me to be and I hate pretending I am. But for the sake of my business, I sometimes have to."

"That's pretty damn ridiculous," Jensen points out. "You're good at what you do, that's all that should matter."

"Well, not if you're a Padalecki," Jared says with some scorn and then deflates. "Look, I might not like it. I hated the way I grew up – I was dragged to charity events and fancy parties pretty much all my life. But as much as I hated that, I know that sometimes if you want to be successful it's just what you have to do. Personal connections and relationships sometimes mean more to people than the quality of your work, so if I want to keep people happy, I have to play their game. Be a Padalecki."

"But you hate it," Jensen murmurs, and leans into Jared, kissing his jaw again.

Jared slides his hand up and down Jensen's arm and hums. "I like to think I kinda compromise. I attend a handful of events throughout the year and throw a Christmas party for my biggest clients and the city's biggest names. Other than that, I've kind of built myself the reputation of a workaholic and a bit of a loner, so nobody expects me to be a social butterfly," he explains with a shrug. "And last night, with you, it wasn't so bad."

Jensen smiles involuntarily at that, and he nudges his leg against Jared's. "Why don't you do that more then?" he asks. "I mean, invite a few people who make it easier for you. Your family or good friends."

"Workaholic and loner," Jared reminds, but his tone is teasing. "Seriously, I do work a lot. I don't have a ton of friends here, simply because I don't have the time. And after a long day at work, the last thing I want to do is go out. Most of my close friends are people I met in college, and a lot of them don't live in New Haven anymore so we don't see each other too often."

"And your family?" Jensen asks, and feels Jared go a little tense. He touches Jared's chest lightly, smoothes his hand down the warm skin soothingly.

"We're not exactly close," Jared says. "I come from a long line of lawyers – my parents always expected me to take over my dad's law firm one day, but I was never interested in that. They weren't exactly happy that I was into _computer stuff_."

"Well, you're doing pretty damn well for yourself now."

"Yeah, and I guess that would have kinda mollified them a little," he says. "But then I had to be a fag, too."

"Jared," Jensen says, his heart constricting painfully. "I hate that word."

"Yeah," Jared says quietly. "I was just quoting them."

"Jesus," Jensen mutters and shifts even closer, like being pressed up against Jared will offer him some sort of comfort, will make things better for him. 

"We barely even talk," Jared admits.

"I'm so sorry, Jared," Jensen says. 

"Me, too," Jared says and then sighs loudly. "Man, this is turning out to be the most depressing morning after of all times. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"'s okay," Jensen says. "I like talking to you, Jared. I don't need things to be perfect. I don't need you to be perfect, okay?"

Jared gives him a small smile and a nod. "I just wanted this to be, well, _romantic_."

"Well, lucky for you I'm easy to please. Good sex and coffee the next morning is all I need, so I'm already sold, baby," Jensen says with a grin. 

"So, I don't need to bother with any of this next time?" Jared asks, waving his hand at the tray.

"You want there to be a next time?" Jensen replies, and there's a little flutter in his chest, something warm and excited.

"I want there to be lots of next times," Jared admits, and Jensen cups Jared's jaw, turns Jared's face more towards himself and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Me, too," he says.

*

Mouths sliding together, wet and hot and needy, Jensen makes a soft noise, fingers curling into Jared's suit jacket as Jared backs him up. They stumble a little, crashing against the table behind Jensen, and something clatters to the floor.

Jensen turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss, and Jared uses the opportunity to start sucking kisses down Jensen's neck. 

A stack of plastic pots has fallen to the ground, nothing broken, and so Jensen just tips his head more to the side, giving Jared more room to work.

Until someone knocks on the door. "You okay, boss?" Osric calls through the door.

"Y—yeah," Jensen calls back. "Can, uh, can you handle everything while I take my lunch break?"

Jared laughs against his throat, the noise muffled.

"Sure," Osric calls back, sounding amused. 

Jensen sighs and nudges Jared back by the shoulders. "Okay, stop," he mumbles. Jared takes a small step back, and Jensen looks up at him – the pink, spit-slick lips and red splotches on his cheeks, and he's just so damn tempting. Jensen leans in and brushes their lips together.

"Not in my office," he says.

"You're kissing me now," Jared says, catching Jensen by the hips and holding him close, and Jensen lets himself melt into Jared for a few more moments, kissing him before he tips his head back with a sigh. "Seriously."

"Okay," Jared agrees, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen's forehead. 

"Maybe we can hang out tonight and pick up where we left off?" Jensen suggests.

Jared groans softly. "Babe, I'd love nothing more, but I have to work pretty late tonight. I have a phone conference with an international client," he says. 

"Tomorrow?"

"Same thing as tonight. I doubt I'll get home before midnight," Jared says.

Jensen gives Jared his best pout. 

"Don't do that if you don't want me to kiss you," Jared says softly.

"Fine. You came in here promising me lunch anyway," Jensen says. 

Jared lets go of Jensen, nodding at the bags he brought, sitting on the small, cluttered table in front of the couch Jensen has tucked into the corner of his small office. 

The whole place is a bit of a mess of plants and flowers and papers, and Jensen quickly clears the couch up so they can sit down. 

"What did you get?" he asks, watching Jared open up the first of the two bags.

"Just a few sandwiches and soup – tomato and pumpkin. Which one do you want?" 

"Pumpkin," Jensen decides and smiles when Jared hands him a container. "Thank you."

He takes the lid off his soup, accepting the spoon Jared gives him, and takes a whiff of it. "Smells great," he says, and settles in as they begin eating.

"So, question," he says after swallowing the first bite of his sandwich. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

Jared looks at him and shrugs. "Nothing, really," he says.

"Nothing?" Jensen repeats, and he guesses his face betrays how surprised he is, because Jared smiles and cups the side of his neck, smoothing his thumb over Jensen's jaw.

"Don't worry, I'm not a Grinch. I don't hate the holidays – I like all the lights and decorations and the food," he says. "God, do I love the food."

"But?"

Jared shrugs again. "Like I told you, I don't really spend time with my family anymore," he says. "I've spent Christmas with friends in the past, but they all have partners or families by now and I don't wanna be the weird, lonely third wheel."

"Oh," Jensen says. "So you… do nothing?"

"I don't sit at home and cry, Jensen," Jared says gently. "I don't mind. I watch TV, relax, eat good food and probably too many cookies."

"Okay," Jensen says, and clears his throat. "Well, my parents are on a cruise this year. Their wedding anniversary gift, you know? So I'm having dinner with my brother and his family on Christmas Eve, and me and some friends who stay in the city for the holidays are having a big brunch on Christmas. I thought, well, maybe you wanted to come?"

"You want me to spend Christmas with you and your friends?"

"It's really casual," Jensen quickly says. "Just a bunch of people getting together."

"But I'd be meeting your friends," Jared points out.

"I guess, yeah. You don't have to," Jensen says. "It's just, you know, an offer."

"Jensen. I'd like to," Jared says. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to ask me because I'm alone on Christmas. It's a big step and it's only been a couple of weeks."

"I want you to come," Jensen admits. "I was already going to ask you before you told me you weren't doing anything for Christmas."

"Okay," Jared says. "Then I'd love to come."

"Yeah? Good," Jensen says and picks up his sandwich again. "So, think we can see each other again before Christmas at all?"

"Saturday night?" Jared suggests.

"I already have plans," Jensen says with a sigh. "I guess I could maybe cancel?"

Jared shakes his head. "Friday night," he suggests. "If you don't mind a late dinner and not being able to spend the night, because I have to get up at the crack of dawn on Saturday…"

"A late dinner it is," Jensen says and shares a smile with Jared.

*

"The kids are finally asleep," Laura, Jensen's sister-in-law, says, and Josh plops down onto a chair opposite Jensen with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I was gay, too. Kids are exhausting," he groans, and Laura hits him over the head. Jensen cracks a smile at them.

"Gay men can have kids, too," she says and then frowns. "And our kids are perfect."

"Perfect little devils," Josh says. "I need a drink now."

Jensen laughs. "You're so damn dramatic."

"Yeah, and look, while you were getting the monsters into bed, Jensen cleaned up the entire kitchen," Laura says, waving her hand around the room. "Which he _really_ shouldn't have done, because he's a guest."

"It wasn't a problem," Jensen says.

Laura passes him and squeezes his shoulder. "Thank you, hon," she says. "So, I think we all deserve a big serving of dessert for that. Who wants some tiramisu?"

"Me," Josh says, and Jensen nods.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Josh leans his elbows onto the table. "It's okay if you don't wanna," he says.

"Dude, are you crazy? Laura's tiramisu is the shit," Jensen says, widening his eyes.

"I mean, if you don't wanna stay any longer," Josh says. "You can head out. With two servings of dessert, even."

"Yeah. We won't take it too personally," Laura chimes in.

"Guys," Jensen groans.

"You've been fidgeting all night. Looking at your phone or watch," Laura points out. "Come on. I'll pack up some dessert for you and you can go see your man."

"He's not my _man_ ," Jensen says. "We just started dating. I can't just show up at his door on Christmas Eve."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Jensen admits.

"Then go," Josh says. "From everything you've told me, I really doubt he'd mind."

"Yeah. In fact, I think it'd be really sweet," Laura says, nudging him. "And hey, I'll survive spending the evening with just your brother. He's not half bad."

"Are you guys sure?" Jensen asks, but he knows he's already been swayed. And just thinking about it makes his stomach flip with nervous excitement.

*

Jared is waiting in the open door by the time Jensen stops his car at the end of the long driveway. He raises both eyebrows as Jensen gets out and takes the steps up to the porch.

"I don't remember ordering anything, sir," Jared drawls.

Jensen laughs, his breath puffing up in the cold air. "Oh? I must have gotten the wrong address then. Maybe I should check with your neighbors?" 

Jared grabs him and pulls him close before Jensen can turn around again. He ducks down and brushes his lips against Jensen's. "What are you doing here?"

"Dessert," Jensen says, holding the tupperware he brought up between their bodies.

Jared runs his eyes up and down Jensen's body and grins. "Hmm."

"Tiramisu," Jensen says firmly, and Jared laughs.

"Well, come on in then before you freeze your pretty little ass off out here," Jared says, and slides his arm up around Jensen's shoulder, pulling him into the house.

"Good to know you care."

"About your ass? You bet," Jared says. He takes the tupperware from Jensen's hands and Jensen starts taking off his coat.

"I'll go get plates and forks," Jared suggests. "Meet me in the living room?"

"Yeah," Jensen agrees with a smile, nodding. 

It takes a few moments to get out of his coat and shoes, unwind the scarf from his neck and hang everything neatly. 

On stockinged feet, Jensen heads for the living room and he smiles at the sight that greets him. There's a fire roaring in the fireplace, the lights on the tree he decorated are turned on and Jared is pouring two glasses of champagne, the container of tupperware and two plates with forks sitting on the coffee table.

"I'll call you a cab if you want to head out later," Jared says.

Jensen licks his lips. "No, not necessary," he says. "If that's okay with you?"

Jared gives him a small smile. He sits down on the couch, patting the space next to him, and Jensen sits down with him, pulling his legs up. Jared hands him one of the glasses and then his own, toasting Jensen.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" he asks after the first sip. "Not that I mind. But I thought you were spending tonight with your brother and his family?"

"I was," Jensen says. "I did. But they kinda kicked me out."

Jared's eyes widen, expression hardening, and Jensen laughs.

"Not like that. They just… could tell I wanted to be somewhere else," Jensen says, giving Jared a pointed look.

"Here?"

"If that's okay with you?"

Jared's expression goes soft, so soft it makes Jensen's heart ache a little. "More than," he says and kisses the corner of Jensen's mouth. 

"What were you doing?" Jensen asks, settling deeper into the cushions, leaning into Jared's side. 

"Just reading a little," Jared says. "This is better."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. He takes another sip of his champagne before putting the glass down onto the table. He takes Jared's too, sets it down next to his, and Jared looks at him with an amused expression. Jensen grins and swings his legs over Jared's, hands on Jared's shoulders as he settles down onto his lap.

"Thought we were going to have dessert?"

"I think right now I want something else first," Jensen murmurs, lips turned up. "That okay?"

"Fuck, baby, like you have to ask," Jared says and slides his hands around him, pulling him closer as their lips meet for a kiss.

*

Jensen has always been a bit of a romantic. Having sex with a guy he is absolutely crazy about for the first time on Christmas Eve in front of the fireplace, with a beautifully decorated tree, should be cheesy, but Jensen can't imagine anything more perfect.

They haven't done anything more than making out since the night after Jared's Christmas party earlier that month, and as amazing as that had been, it's even better now that Jared takes charge. Never breaking the kiss, he lowers Jensen onto his back and settles on top of him, his weight and bulk pressing Jensen down into the couch, pinning him, and Jensen goes blindingly hard quickly.

Hands start tugging at clothes as they kiss, only breaking apart to undress, clothes getting strewn on the floor around the couch. 

"God," Jensen whispers, running his hands up Jared's strong arms, feeling the muscles flex as Jared leans down over him. 

"My thought exactly," Jared agrees, rolling his hips against Jensen's as he fuses their lips back together. They make out like that, bodies rubbing and rutting together, hands sliding over naked skin. The heat of the fire and of Jared's body make Jensen feel like he's burning up.

"More," he begs. "I want you in me, Jared."

"Are you sure?" Jared asks, kissing the corner of his mouth, hands running down Jensen's sides.

"Yeah," Jensen says. "Do you want to?"

Jared pulls back a little. "Fuck yes," he murmurs. His hands curve around Jensen's thighs, nudging them further apart, coaxing one up over his hips, before he brings his hand up to Jensen's mouth. Tapping two fingers against Jensen's lips. "Get them wet for me, baby."

Jensen parts his lips, moaning softly as Jared's fingers slide into his mouth. He sucks on them, tastes the saltiness of Jared's skin. Jared grins, face flushed, and pumps his fingers in and out of Jensen's mouth a few times, Jensen swirling his tongue around them to get them as wet as possible.

"Is this gonna be enough for now?" Jared asks as he pulls his fingers free. "Don't want to hurt you."

Jensen shakes his head. "'s good. Do it," he says. Jared nods and kisses him roughly. Jensen moans into his mouth, letting his legs splay a little wider when he feels Jared's hand slide between their bodies, nudging down between Jensen's legs. 

Jensen grabs Jared's shoulders, rocking down into Jared's touch when Jared presses his fingers against his hole, rubbing over it. 

"Please," he murmurs, and squeezes down onto Jared's shoulders when Jared pushes the first finger inside. There's no resistance and all Jensen feels is the slow burn of pleasure as Jared moves the digit inside of him.

Jared breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together when he nudges a second finger alongside the first and sinks in. "Okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. So okay. Better than okay," Jensen moans and pushes his hips down. "Fuck, you feel good."

"You're taking me so easily, baby. So beautiful."

"Been thinking about this a lot," Jensen admits. 

"Yeah?" Jared murmurs. "Tell me. Did you jerk off thinking about me fucking you?"

"Y—yeah," Jensen stutters as Jared twists his fingers. 

"Tell me how. Wanna know what you like," Jared breathes.

Jensen feels himself flush, more aroused than embarrassed. "I… used my vibrator a lot. Pretending it was you," he says. 

" _Fuck_ ," Jared spits out, leaning down to bite at Jensen's lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth. "Really, baby?"

"Yeah," Jensen admits with a soft laugh. "But you're bigger."

"God," Jared groans. He pulls his fingers out and Jensen makes a soft noise. Jared sits back and looks down at him. "We need lube, Jensen."

"My jeans."

"What?"

Sliding his hand down his stomach, Jensen palms himself. "In my wallet. Jeans," he says. "Hurry."

"You always carry that around or did you prepare this?" Jared asks, leaning over the couch to grab Jensen's jeans. 

Jensen snorts out a laugh. "Figured we might need it after you dropped by my store this week," he explains.

"Suck a good boy scout."

"I've always been too damn gay for the boy scouts," Jensen says with a smirk. He lets his legs fall open wider, feeling a little indecent and really hot at the same time. Jared falters, looking down at him, before pulling the wallet out of the back pocket of Jensen's jeans hastily. He riffles through it and grins when he finds what he's looking for, dropping a condom and a small packet of lube onto Jensen's stomach before tossing the wallet onto the coffee table. 

"Well, I like that you're damn gay," he teases and grabs the lube, ripping the packet open and squeezing a little out and coating three fingers with it. 

He stays where he is, kneeling between Jensen's thighs, as he slides right in with three fingers. It's hurried now, Jared's touch efficient as he slides his fingers in and out, gets Jensen slick and loose. 

"'s good. I'm ready," Jensen says, giving his own cock a few hard strokes. "Come on, Jay."

Jared nods, pulling his fingers back out. He wipes hair out of his face before he grabs the condom. He gets himself ready, slicking himself up with the rest of the lube. 

Jared positions himself, and Jensen's stomach twists in anticipation as he feels the blunt tip of Jared's cock press against his entrance. Jared meets his eyes and leans over him for a sweet, short kiss. He hoists one of Jensen's legs around his hips and then pushes forward, sinking into Jensen. Having him slide into him, Jared feels even bigger, thicker, and he doesn't stop until he's buried all the way in Jensen.

"Oh fuck," Jensen hisses, hands grabbing Jared's forearms. 

"You okay?"

Jensen lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a moan halfway through. "Never better," he says. It burns, but it's the good kind of burn – the one where he knows he's being stretched so wide it's almost too much, but not quite; knows he'll feel this tomorrow and that's all he wants. To be fucked hard and deep, so he'll feel Jared there for as long as possible. 

"Move," he begs, and Jared grabs his thigh. He starts out slow, like he's testing to see how Jensen is doing, how much he can take, and Jensen gasps and moans with each spark of pleasure, getting louder and louder as Jared picks up speed, fucks into him harder. He pulls Jensen's other leg up, too, and Jensen lifts, rests it on the back of the couch and they both groan when Jared's next thrust lets him slide in even deeper. 

Clutching, kissing, their bodies slick with sweat, they move together, Jensen arching up and pushing back as Jared snaps his hips forward, again and again _and again_.

When Jensen reaches between their bodies and takes a hold of himself, feeling himself getting close, Jared moans in appreciation. "Yes, do it. Get yourself off," he breathes. "Want you to come. Want you to go all tight around me, baby."

Jensen bites down onto his bottom lip and it only takes a handful of strokes before white hot pleasure rolls down his spine, spreads, and he comes with a broken cry. Jared muffles the sound with a hard kiss, fingers digging into Jensen's thighs. Jensen trembles and makes quiet noises against Jared's lips as Jared fucks him through his orgasm. 

He feels it when Jared comes, too, shuddering and pushing into Jensen with a few sloppy, stuttering thrusts.

*

The tiramisu is warm and a little mushy, runny. But Jared has gotten rid of the lukewarm champagne and poured them new glasses, and it's ice-cold and bubbly as Jensen takes a sip before taking another forkful of dessert.

"I don't think I've ever felt more decadent in my life," he admits, licking chocolate powder and sugary mascarpone cheese off his lips.

Jared leans in and kisses his cheek. "Well, it's a really good look for you," he murmurs against his skin.

Jensen laughs. "Nah, that's because I look well-fucked."

"Hmm, yeah?"

Jensen catches Jared's lips in a quick kiss. "I don't need to tell you how damn good you are, Padalecki," he says and scoops some tiramisu onto his fork, holding it up to Jared's lips. He makes a bit of a mess as Jared parts his lips, allowing himself to be fed, and Jensen laughs.

"Guess I'll have to help you clean up now, huh?" he teases.

"Yeah," Jared agrees and takes Jensen's face between his hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I have something for you," he mumbles when they pull apart.

"What?" Jensen asks. 

Jared gets up off the couch and he comes back a few moments later with an envelope. He sits down again and hands it to Jensen.

"What is this?" Jensen asks. He pulls the flap open and pulls out the piece of paper inside.

"It's the confirmation of my donation to the hospital," Jared says.

Jensen's eyes widen as he sees the amount Jared donated and he looks at Jared. "That's a lot more than your bid was."

"You did two trees," Jared points out.

"That's _a lot_ more than twice the amount of your bid," Jensen replies, feeling his eyes starting to burn a little. "Jared, this is. I can't even tell you how amazing this is."

"It's a good cause. A really good cause," Jared says and kisses him.

"Thank you," Jensen says when they part. "Merry Christmas, Jared."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Jared echoes. He picks up their champagne and gives Jensen's his, before holding his glass up. "To many more?"

Jensen grins so widely his cheeks hurt a little. "Yeah, to many more," he agrees.

*

Epilogue

"You're late," Jensen calls out when he hears the front door falling shut. 

He steps off the ladder and takes a few steps back, admiring the three white Moravian stars hanging in front of the big floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room. He plugs them in and turns them on, even if the overhead light ruins their effect.

"You started without me," Jared says, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry, my meeting ran late."

"No problem," Jensen says and twists in Jared's arms, kissing him quickly. "I only did a few small things. I waited with the trees. I wanted to do those with you."

"Good," Jared says and pulls him in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer.

"Jared," Jensen laughs against his mouth and pushes him back. "We don't have a lot of time."

"How about we do it tomorrow?"

Jensen shakes his head. "We have way too much to do before the party on Saturday."

Jared groans. "Don't remind me," he grumbles. 

"Don't worry," Jensen says with a grin. "I'm here to help."

"Can you make everyone get sick and cancel?"

"No," Jensen says. "But I can let you fuck me so many times on Saturday that you'll be all mellow and happy by the time people start showing up."

"Oh, let me?"

"It's what you do when you're a good boyfriend," Jensen says. "And I pride myself in being the best."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Jensen says and pecks Jared on the lips. "Come on, let's get started. I want to get at least one tree done tonight. And then you can take me to bed and help _me_ destress."

"Bad day?" Jared asks and goes to open up the first box Jensen has laid on the coffee table.

"Just a bride from hell who changes her mind about the color of the flowers every day," Jensen says and hip-checks Jared as he reaches for a box, too. 

"And yet, you still want to make sure it's the perfect day for her, don't you?" Jared guesses and Jensen smiles ruefully.

"Yeah. I just… wish she knew what she wanted."

"Not everyone has their wedding planned out years in advance, babe."

"I don't," Jensen protests. 

"So, when we get married, I'm gonna have a say in the decorations and flowers and what not?"

"When?" Jensen echoes, trying to act cool and keeping his eyes fixed on the box with baubles he just opened. "Not if."

"No," Jared says and touches his cheek lightly. "Not if."

"Oh. Okay," Jensen says and smiles. Jared kisses the top of his cheek.

"Now, let's get cracking. I was promised sex."

Jensen laughs softly. "Baby, you basically just promised me a ring," he says. "You're going to get so damn lucky tonight, you won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jensen says. "If you're good."

"Always."

They share a grin, and then Jensen picks up the first string of lights, handing it to Jared. "Okay, we're starting with this," he says. "I made a sketch for how we're doing the tree this year."

"Of course you did."

"You love it. Stop being so damn grumpy."

"I do," Jared concedes. "I kinda love everything about you." 

Jensen can't help the stupidly wide smile that spreads on his face. "That's so damn cheesy, Jared."

"It's Christmas – you're supposed to be cheesy around the holidays," Jared says.

"But you're always cheesy," Jensen mocks, and Jared catches Jensen by the hips, drawing him close.

"Stop being mean and tell me you love me, too."

Jensen exhales loudly. "I love you," he says, tone bored.

"No. Say it like you mean it," Jared says, skimming his fingers down Jensen's sides, making him squirm. 

"Jared!"

"Say it," Jared prods. His hands stop moving, but he keeps holding Jensen close, looking down at him with soft eyes. "Say it, sweetheart."

"I love you," Jensen says, and smiles. "So damn much."

Jared grins and kisses Jensen, softly. Sweetly. "God. That's so fucking cheesy, Jensen."


End file.
